Gearspedia:Template Policy
Templates are used to organize, add detail, or flag articles. Game Templates Guidelines All articles must begin with the Games Template. The order for templates is games (chronological), books (chronological by release date), Comic Series (chronological by release date), Real World based articles, the Featured nomination star (which cannot be added to an article except by an administrator). Gears of War Templates For characters, creatures, objects, and locations within the Gears-universe, they must be marked in all games and literature where they appear, flashbacks included. If a character appears in a multiplayer mode but not Campaign Mode, then it does not get that Game's template. If a character or place is talked about by other characters but does not appear in a flashback or make an appearance in the game/text, then it should not get that particle game template. Real World Templates Real World Articles will always have at the beginning. If the article is entirely independent from the Gears of War Universe, then that is the only template, and teh article will begin with template. Articles that apply to specific games, such as multiplayer modes, should also be labeled with their appropriate games where they appear. Game mechanics and controls, such as the Roadie Run or Cover, are not covered by Game templates because they're controls do not change between games. Epic Game employees, writers, voice actors, and artist articles only use the Real World Template as well, even if they are only involved in certain projects. Flag Template Guidelines Flag Templates are to raise Users', Visitors', and Administrators' to the condition of an article, either good, bad, or something else. Following the game templates, articles that fit the following categories should be marked with the respective templates to flag them. Nominations and Unreleased Templates If the article is nominated to be an article of the month, it should begin with the . This template is not used when any other template marking the article as containing information on Gears of War 3 or any other pre-released information that is not available to the general public is in an article. Next if the article relates to any unreleased canon, it should be marked as so. Since there is only the template at this time, then that will go under any Nomination template... or it will be the very next template at the beginning of the article. Following that template is the information templates, which are not flag templates, but still necessary for the majority of articles. Flag Templates Directly under the character template, and above the beginning of the article, should be the , , and/or templates in that respective order as they are needed. This will make the templates appear to the left of the information boxes instead of above them. Stub templates are for marking articles that need to have information added to them, but the user that notices the missing information doesn't have the time to do it themselves at that moment. The image needed template is to mark an article that does not have sufficient images to illustrate the amount of information that it covers. An article that has too few images can be marked with this as well. The clean up template is to mark an article that is a mess. Either the syntax and grammar is bad, it is poorly organized, or it has suspicious information information in it that you think other users should notice as well. Citation Needed If there is something within an article that looks either false, or you think it should be cited, the citation needed template is . These go at the end of the sentence, paragraph or phrase that one thinks should be cited. Note though, not everything on this wiki will be cited for one of two reasons: either it is common knowledge (i.e. the Lancer has a Chainsaw Bayonet), or it is cited later on in the same article (this should only apply to information boxes). Information Templates Information Templates are the gray boxes in the Upper right hand corner of articles that give basic information over the character location, product, or other topic of the article.